Destined to die
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: I fingered the blade carefully, itching to throw it through District two's heart The temptation of vengeance was to compelling and I felt no remorse as I aimed for his heart.It was not soon enough to wait until we reached the arena.Suddenly I blinked, was I about to kill someone?The games hadn't even started and I wanted to kill him.No, I wanted to torture him.I craved vengeance.


**Cato's POV.**

Volunteering was easy, but the crowds -not so much.

_You can win it Cato! _Or: _A born champion, that kid. _It was funny at first, and then it got irritating. Brutus saved me, whisked me into the train while forcing a smile for the fans. It was an apathetic excuse of a smile, but the district ate it up. The cheers were out of pity, not of pride, and it was infuriating.

"Hey, Brutus?" I had to ask.

"Yeah kid?"

I growled at this. "It's Cato, not kid."

"Fine _Cato_." He rolled his eyes.

"Can I watch some of the reapings: I want to have a sense of the competition."

Brutus snorted. "The only competition is Clove."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I?"

"Sure, but Enobaria wants everyone at the table by dinner to talk strategy." He shrugged. "Not sure if she understands the word 'strategy', though."

I shuddered, _wasn't Enobaria the one who ripped people's heads off in her games?_

I hid that worry, and put on a determined look. "Alright."

As Brutus stalked off to who knows where, I raced to the television set.

I can't say I was unfamiliar with the remote control, but this one was complicated.

_Beep! _It turned on, right at the start of a reaping of District 4. More careers.

"_Welcome to District four's reapings of the 74__th__ Hunger Games!" Cried out a painfully cheerful voice. "Now, as you know, I'm Tiffany Quinn!" The district replied with silence, 'Tiffany' stiffened visibly._

"_Alright then-" _I took the remote and fast-forwarded through the introduction.

"_Now, maybe the gentlemen first?" She smiled. "Okee Dokee!" She giggled childishly. She popped her hand into the boy's reaping ball and splashed it through many scrunched up pieces of paper until she chose one name. "Jack Harmon!"_

_It took minutes for the boy to realize it was he. Terrified, he turned around; desperately hoping someone would volunteer for him. They didn't. He had deep brown hair and sky-blue eyes. He was intimidated as he walked up the steps and joined Tiffany by the microphone._

"_How old are you, Jack?" She asked kindly._

"_Sixteen." He muttered into the microphone._

"_Okay, let's have a round of applause for Jack Harmon!" Tiffany screeched._

_The crowd politely applauded, the cameras' got a close up with his family, and they were streaming tears and sobbing uncontrollably._

_I resisted the urge to cry, 'wimps' as they sniffled and whimpered miserably,_

"_Now," Tiffany beamed. "Time for the ladies!" She fished out another scrunched up piece of paper, from the girl's reaping ball._

"_Suzanne-"_

"_I volunteer!" A determined voice interrupted. I moved closer to the screen, maybe this one would be tough._

_A girl pushed through the crowds, she was very pretty; with jet-black hair, mischievous and suspicious emerald eyes and a beautiful physique. Her eyes glared daggers at Tiffany._

"_What's your name, then?" Tiffany questioned curiously._

"_Christabelle Marie," she scrunched up her nose. "But call me Chris."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_15." _

_Tiffany smiled, and held up district 4's tribute's hands. _

"_To the tributes' of district four!"_

I watched as the two's faces flashed on screen, and turned off the thing.

The girl seemed pretty tough, though nothing in comparison to Clove or I. But maybe she was worth having as an ally, she didn't seem to have the heart of a career though…

**Chris's POV.**

I shook Finnick Odaire's hand and put on a fake smile.

"Chris." I told him.

"I know." He answered. "Finnick."

"I know." I smirked.

He smiled, and held out his hand for me to hold onto.

I pushed it away. "I. Can. Walk. Alone." I growled.

He shrugged, hiding his offended feelings from me, and that was fine with me.

"Jack?" Finnick asked. "Have you been to the training centre?"

"No." He muttered vaguely.

"Chris?"

"Yeah, since I was nine." I grumbled.

"Well," Finnick gulped. 'Jack may need some extra training, but what can _you_ do, Chris."

I gave him an amused look. "What, other then kill someone?"

"What weapons can you use?" He questioned.

"Knives, light swords, bow 'n' arrows, and spears." I grinned proudly.

Finnick whistled. "Are you good?"

I shrugged modestly.

Finnick beamed. "The girl from District 12 has got some competition!"

"What?' I blinked. "Twelve are always weak and vulnerable."

"Not this time." Finnick sighed. "A volunteer."

"No!" I gasped, 12- never!

"Yes, Katniss Everdeen of district 12. She volunteered for her little sister."

"Did she cry?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Dang it." I groaned.

Finnick gave me an odd look. "What?"

"When they cry, they get less sponsors and therefore, less of a chance to win." I explained. "And, they usually are weak. Emphasis on _Usually_." Usually: Johanna.

Finnick stared at me. "How did you-"?

"Training school." I cut him off.

"Yeah…" Finnick said in an annoying tone. "That or you're a good strategist."

"Both." I decided.

He gave me a weak smile.

"Hey, Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I watch some of the reapings; I want to have a clue on what competition there is! (?)"

"Sure, but be back by dinner."

I trotted off to the nearest TV and frantically fumbled with the remote control, spitting out swear words as I went.

"_Welcome to District 1's reaping" _Finally! "_Now-"_

I didn't know how to fast-forward it so I watched the introduction- it was boring.

"_Now, ladies first!" He stuffed his hand into the reaping ball and tugged out the first name._

"_Rita-"_

"_I volunteer." A cold voice called out._

_A slightly short but lethal looking girl stepped onto the stage._

"_And who may you be?" The capitol guy asked cheerfully._

"_Clove Iran." The girl declared._

"_Alright time for the men now!" He ruffled through the pieces of paper and tugged one out._

"_Samuel-"_

"_I volunteer." A hard emotionless voice boomed._

"_And you are…?"_

"_Cato James." The boy stated. "The to-be champion."_

_The capitol man raised both of their hands in the air, and cried out, "To the future tributes of District 2!"_

The two of them were intimidating and strong, determined tributes. Even if they hadn't said what district they were in, it was simple to guess. My muscles grew taut as I clenched my fists. District 2, the ones that killed my sister.

_**Do you like, do you despise, do you LOVE?**_

_**I don't really care,**_ **just**_** review.**_


End file.
